The inventive concepts relate to electronic devices having a speech recognition function and methods of controlling speech recognition functions of electronic devices.
An electronic device having a speech recognition function may receive a voice command by recognizing the voice of a user, and may perform an operation according to the received voice command. Accordingly, a user may simply use the electronic device without a physical operation (e.g., tactile interaction with a tactile interface of the electronic device). Recently, various electronic devices having speech recognition functions, including mobile terminals, navigation systems, smart cars, and household appliances, have been developed.